


Be My Valentine

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Roomates, Roommates, Roommates to lovers, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Gwaine finds Merlin readingthis articleand decides to make his move.





	Be My Valentine

Merlin walked into his flat and almost thought he was in the wrong home. But his key had worked. And he was quite sure he wasn't dreaming. 

There were flowers everywhere and his favourite too. Who could have done this? He had to wonder. 

As he stepped in, and closed the door behind him, he found two bottles of wine on top of the coffee table. There was a note attached and he was almost scared to pick it up. What if it wasn't for him? What if it was all for his flatmate Gwaine. Gwaine certainly had the looks and the charm to get this sort of attention but lilies, and daisies, and tulips weren't Gwaine's favourite. They were Merlin's. 

And the wine? An Argentinian Malbec and the Chilean Cabernet? Also Merlin's favourite. He wondered if it was a joke Mordred was playing on him. Still, today of all days, on _Valentine's Day_ , Mordred would be too busy with his girlfriend and his boyfriend. 

He never understood bisexuality or poly relationships for that matter. When Merlin realised he was gay, he was _gay_. He only fancied men. Their tight arses, and their narrow waists. It was what got him off. He never ever looked at a woman and felt the same. Except for maybe Vivian, now Victor. Victor was hot, but they never cared for Merlin. 

His mobile buzzed which brought him back to reality and yanked him out of all the jealous thoughts of his friends who had someone to love but not him. The thing was, Merlin didn't care for Valentine's Day. He never had; even when he was in a relationship. It was some weird pressure everyone put on each other. He wanted a day to relax and be normal. It was society or his friends who focused on it so goddamn much. If he didn't care, he was in denial. If he scowled at a couple snogging on the tube, he was jealous. He'd always scowl at a couple snogging on the tube because that was obnoxious. He'd constantly told his ex-boyfriends it was uncalled for. No one needed to see you humping on public transport because it was disgusting; it didn't matter if you were straight or gay or whatever. 

He remembered being a teenager and going to the video games' shop on the fourteenth of February because it was all empty. It was awesome. Best day to go shopping. He'd get a discount for Valentine's Day, and he didn't have to put up with other guys and girls to try on a new game. 

When he checked his phone, he found a message from Gwaine. _Ready for a boys' night out?_

Merlin smiled and bit his lower lip. Gwaine was single for Valentine's Day, and he wanted to see Merlin. Merlin did have an unhealthy crush on his flatmate, and it made him happy Gwaine wanted to spend time with _him_. 

_All the pizza you want, babe._

Merlin laughed and replied to Gwaine's text. _All for it. Just gotta hop in the shower._

 _Mind if I join you?_

Merlin's eyes widened and as his fingers hovered over the keys, Gwaine's door opened. "Hey," he said. 

"Hi," said Merlin. 

"Do you like your presents?" 

"What?" Merlin asked, feeling as if his heart had sunk into his stomach. This _was_ all for him and it was from _Gwaine_?

"You left your Mac open the other day and it was on that article…"

Merlin knew exactly what article Gwaine was talking about. It was something silly Gwen had sent him about _HOW TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL SPECIAL ON VALENTINE'S DAY_ , and he had read through it but thought it was all silly. And was that why Gwaine had done this? 

"Do you feel sorry for me?" Merlin asked, surprised at the harshness of his tone. What did Gwaine think of himself? Merlin didn't need the man's _charity_. 

"What…? NO!" Gwaine said, looking surprised. "I…I mean for the last few years you were never around for Valentine's Day, and I didn't know what your plans were… I always thought you had a date. But this time, I saw that article, and thought _finally_ this was my chance." 

"Your _chance_?" 

"Yeah. I mean… shite." Gwaine ran a hand through his hair, causing it all to stand up and go whichever way—and usually, Merlin would have found it endearing but he was kind of pissed off right now. 

"You're my flat mate and it would be weird for me to tell you I fancy you and if you didn't feel the same way. I mean, that's why I organised this whole _Singles Awareness Night_ out with all our friends. I thought maybe I could finally tell you how I feel." 

Gwaine looked at Merlin expectantly and Merlin swallowed. Nervous and sort of shell-shocked. 

"I…I mean…how you feel?" he asked, ever so eloquent in the time of need. 

"Merlin…" Gwaine said, closing the distance between them and being almost face-to-face with him. "I like you. I mean, more than a friend, or a flatmate. I sort of…I dunno…" He shrugged. 

"Oh for goodness' sake, Gwaine, just tell me!" Merlin commanded. Was he playing with Merlin? 

"I fancy you, okay! I have for a while, and you're so adorable, and I want to be more than friends. I mean, you drive me crazy and when we go to the pub and we stumble home drunk, nothing makes me feel better than you touching me and holding me up. Sometimes I acted more drunk so you could touch me. You drive me wild." 

"So you got me all this stuff because you felt bad for me?" 

Gwaine shook his head. "I got you all this stuff because I want you to date me. I mean, we live together so it'll be complicated—" 

"Okay!" Merlin said before he could stop himself. 

"What?" asked Gwaine. 

"I didn't mean to…I mean…I fancy you too Gwaine. I always went away on Valentine's Day because I thought you'd have a date and I didn't wanna see that. I fancy you too…" Merlin couldn't think of any other words than that. It was as if he'd walked into an alternate reality where Gwaine fancied him and they were going to have sex soon. Or he hoped they were going to have sex soon. 

Before Merlin could say anything, or take it all back, Gwaine stepped closer and grabbed Merlin by the back of his neck. The kiss wasn't soft or tender. It wasn't brutal either. It was as if Gwaine _knew_ how Merlin liked it. He nibbled on Merlin's bottom lip and probed Merlin's lips apart so he could slide his tongue in. Merlin groaned as he sucked on Gwaine's tongue and his body all but moulded itself against Gwaine. It was everything. 

"So are we still going out tonight?" Merlin asked when they broke apart to take a breath. 

"If you want…" Gwaine said, panting. 

"Hmm…" Merlin teased before he sucked and bit Gwaine's lower lip. "I do want to take a shower." 

"Yeah?" Gwaine said, his eyebrows quirking up. 

"Yes. Maybe after that, we can see where the night takes us." 

Gwaine growled as he pulled Merlin closer still and buried his face in the crook of Merlin's neck. "if I'm honest, I hate happy couples. I'd rather it be you and me. We can enjoy the snacks and chocolate I bought to go with the wine. And there's dessert." 

"Oh, there's dessert?" Merlin asked. He was struggling to keep his composure but all he wanted was to drag Gwaine to the sofa and kiss him until their lips were numb. 

"The best for you, babe," Gwaine said. 

"Sounds perfect, but I don't want things to get weird between us. I mean, you're one of my closest friends, Gwaine. And I don't wanna lose that... " 

"You won't," Gwaine said, reassuringly. "If you want, we can talk about it more but I feel strongly about you, Merlin. I need you. You're my rock. I wouldn't have finally acted on this if I didn't think I was going to die if I didn't tell you. I know it sounds dramatic but I've carried this inside me for so fucking long…" 

"Yeah…me too," Merlin said. 

"Good. So now I know this isn't a one-time thing. I want this for us. You know?" 

"Yeah. I do." 

"Perfect."

* * *


End file.
